


Deutschstunde

by Wunderflieger



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Ship - only when you want to ship it, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunderflieger/pseuds/Wunderflieger
Summary: Er überquerte die schmale, lange Steinbrücke, die der Neubau mit dem mittelalterlichen Altbau verband, und unter dem Bogen durchgehend kam im alten Burghof herein. Dort sollte sich die Klasse 12.B befinden.Doch niemand war da.***Denn Albrecht war das Gegenteil von Friedrich, und alles, was sie nicht gemeinsam hatten, wurde zwischen ihnen geteilt…





	1. Justus

Erster Teil: **Justus**

* * *

 

 Zur Schule hatte er dank eines Truppentransportwagens der SS um 4 Uhr geschafft und wurde am Burgeingang gelassen. Unterwegs quer durch das Gebiet hatte er zahlreiche Lastzügen gesehen – und das war seltsam. Die SS waren ziemlich nett und nahmen ihn mit, doch auf seine Fragen hatten sie sich nur vage geäußert. Offenbar war in die Region eine Militäraktion gerade in Gange.

 Zwei Tage lang war der Lehrer nicht in der Schule gewesen, da er nach Bayreuth hatte zurückfahren musste wegen Trauerfalls. Der Neffe seiner Frau war am 30. Dezember in Nordafrika gefallen. Er kannte ihm eigentlich nicht – laut seiner Frau war er jedoch lebensbejahend und lieb. Länger als er blieb sie in Bayreuth, damit sie um ihre Schwester kümmerte. Ihr Leid zu sehen hatte ihm tief erschüttert. Am 2. Mai würde der Junge 24 Jahre alt…

 Aufgrund der Fahrt und der Schlaflosigkeit war er erschöpft, danach hatte er beschlossen, sich den Luxus ein Paar Stunde Schlafen zu gönnen. Um 7 Uhr stand Heinrich Vogler wieder auf und zog sich an. Er zog Hose und Strümpfe an. Montags hatte in der 12. Klasse um 10 Uhr Unterricht. In Kürze hätte sie angefangen, sich für das Abitur vorzubereiten. Er wusch sich in dem Waschbecken aus Keramik und zog ein sauberes Hemd und die braune Uniformjacke an. Nachmittags hatte er Pause bis 16 Uhr, dann zwei Stunden Unterricht in der 11. Klasse. Vogler kämmte sich die glatten, braunen Haare und zog die Lederstiefel an. Und abends hätte er die Kampfübungen zusammen mit Friedrich weitergeführt. Der Lehrer zog sein Mantel an und verließ sein Zimmer.

  
 Der Hof war mit Rau bedeckt. Ihm war kalt, obwohl er Wollhut und Pelzhandschuhen trug. In der Morgendämmerung war der Himmel klar und kühl wie eine Eisfläche. Um 7 Uhr sollten ursprünglich allen Schüler schon wach sein und nach den Körperübungen mit dem Unterricht begonnen haben. Das machte jede Klasse unterschiedlich. Wenn man denkt, wie laut sein Kollege, der Wehrsportlehrer Udo Peiner, manchmal zu seinem unfähigsten Schüler schreite, kann man Voglers Dankbarkeit für den Standort der Privatzimmer von Lehrerpersonal im Neubau neben der Burg gut nachvollziehen. Peiner unterrichtete meistens am Burgeingang oder im alten Burghof. Aber heute war kaum etwas zu hören. Voglers knollige Nase errötete sich vor Kälte. 

 Er überquerte die schmale, lange Steinbrücke, die der Neubau mit dem mittelalterlichen Altbau verband, und unter dem Bogen durchgehend kam im alten Burghof herein. Dort sollte sich die Klasse 12.B befinden. Doch niemand war da. Im Burghof unterrichtete Peiner nicht, keine Schulklasse machte Liegestütze. Still war alles, außer dem der Vögel unbescholtenen Vogelpiepen, die ganz fern und winzig um den Turm herumflogen. Die Sonnenstrahlen blickten kälter als die durch mit Schnee bedeckten roten Dachziegeln. Er ging dann die Eingangstreppe hoch und tritt in den Burggebäuden hinein.

 Das war auch menschenleer.

 Das Morgenlicht hat begonnen, sich durch die engen Dachspalten des kalten Hofes und das Glasfenster zu filtern und sich in die Burgräume langsam auszubreiten. Besorgt blickte Vogler den Eingang um und sah seinen eigenen Atem an, die vor Kälte kondensierte. Schließlich war er jetzt in der Lage, jemand zu hören: Er war der Mathematiklehrer Franz Wiegand, der den jüngeren Schüler der 5. und 8. Klassen unterrichtete. Von dem älteren hingegen – die Schüler von 11.-12. - war keine Spur zu sehen.

 Daran hatte er eine Art Vorahnung.

 Vogler ging die Wendetreppe hoch bis zum 1. Stock, wo die Schlafsäle der Schüler von 12. Klasse befanden. Im Gegensatz zu dem Eingang, wo die Wände mit altertümlicher dunkelbrauner Holztäfelung verkleidet wurde, dort waren die Wände schlicht und aus Weiß verputzt. Im Flur waren alle Türen geschlossen, so wie bei Nacht, und alles still. Vorsichtig lief Vogler weiter, bis den Waschraum, dessen Holztür teilgeöffnet war. Das bedeutete, dass jemand sich darin befand.

 Der Lehrer blieb an der Schwellentür stehen und durch die Türspalte betrachtete er einen 18-jährigen Schüler, der mit der abgeknöpften braunen Uniformjacke und ohne Stiefel dem Spiegel gegenüberstand. Trotz oder besser gesagt wegen seiner langen, breiten Nase hat er einen gutaussehenden Gesichtspunkt; seinen blauen Augen hatten einen leicht grünen Ton. Ganz streng und vorsichtig, so wie bei einer Art Morgenzeremonie, kämmte er mit einem Kamm seine braunen Haare, die feucht und am Sommer dunkelblond waren, die kleinen Haarlocken über das Genick bezähmend und unterdrückend.

 Da war er, der Justus. Aus Charakter aufdringlicher und pedantischer Junge – und von seinem Fach Deutsch kein Liebhaber. Aber nützlich.

 Er klopfte an die Tür.

,,Von Jaucher?“ murmelte.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Justus herum, und Vogler zusammenzuckte. Justus’ Reaktion war nämlich _seltsam_ , obwohl es auch unüblich war, dass Lehrer in Schülerduschen und -Waschräumen eintraten. Der Junge versuchte, so schnell wie möglich die Knöpfe der Uniformjacke zuzuknöpfen. Aus Gelegenheit klackte er seine nackten Fersen und machte den deutschen Gruß. Vogler bewegte sich nicht.

 ,,Rühr dich“ murmelte Vogler. ,,Weißt du denn, wo deine Schulkamerad sind?“

 ,,Ja, Herr. In den Schlafsälen. Sie schlafen gerade.“

 Voglers Gesichtsausdruck wurde verwirrt.

 ,,Wie spät ist ja es?“

 Seine zum 18. Geburtstag bekommene Taschenuhr hatte Justus im Schlafsaale vergessen.

 „Ich vermute, das ist zehn vor acht.“ Und auf das fragende Benehmen des Mannes sagte Justus weiter: „Hat der Schuldirektor Ihnen darüber nicht informiert? Eigentlich möchte er mit Ihnen sprechen.“

  _Oh, Mist._ Der Lehrer sah ihm mit seinen unter den dichten hellbrauen Augenwimpern runden, hellgrünen Augen an. ,,Heute Nacht war ich auf die Reise. Nach Allenstein bin ich um 4 Uhr morgens zurückgekehrt.“

 ,,Ach so…“ gurgelte Justus.

 ,,Warum? Was ist je geschehen?“

 ,,Heut’ Nacht hat Gauleiter Heinrich Stein die Hilfe unserer Schule gefordert, um russischen Ausbrecher im Allensteiner Wald zu fangen. Die höheren Schulklassen waren dabei.“

 „Also die Klassen 11. Und 12. .“

 „Genau.“

 ,,Worüber soll der Schuldirektor mit mir reden? Weißt du das?“

 ,,Nein. Ich vermute nur, es geht um Weimer.“ Justus grinste von Schadenfreude. Der aus einer adeligen Familie stammende Junge konnte den Sohn eines Fabrikarbeiters, der gegen die Schule entgegensetzt hatte, natürlich nicht leiden.

  _Was hat ja Friedrich in Anwesenheit des Gauleiters wieder getan?!_ ,,Was ist mit ihm passiert?“

,,Das weiß ich auch nicht ganz präzis. Ich hab überhört, es dürfte mit einem Klassenkamerad, beziehungsweise der Rabeneick, zum Streit gekommen. Rabeneick soll ein Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen haben.  
Weimer befinden sich jetzt im Gefängnis.“

 _Nur zwei Tage Abwesenheit und es ist die Hölle los._ Vogler nickte.

 ,,Könnten alle russischen Häftlinge wieder gefangen werden?“

 ,,Ja, Herr. Die 11.B wurde engagiert.“ Die 11.B war Voglers bzw. Friedrichs Schulklasse. _Jetzt ist mir alles klar._

 ,,Warum schläfst du denn nicht?“ fragte Vogler.

 Justus zögerte. Es schien es so, als ob die von der Frage aufgeworfenen Angelegenheit ihm beängstigte. Zitterte seine rechte Hand leicht.

 ,,Ich bin nicht müde.“

 ,,Ach so. In Ordnung“ brummelte Vogler mit sanfter Stimme. ,,Also. Rücktreten und weitermachen.“

 Justus drehte sich wieder um und nervös fing er wieder an, seinen Haarlocken zu bezähmen.


	2. Zweiter Teil: Der Schulleiter

 Als Vogler die Waschraumtür schloss, stieß die lang angehaltene Luft aus. Er musste sofort zum Schuldirektor gehen. Curt Walters Arbeitszimmer lag im 3. Stock an der Rückseite des Hauptgebäudes. Wieder die Treppe hoch. Aber mit seinen Gedanken war er häufig woanders. Wer waren die Schüler der 11.B? Friedrich und Albrecht, Heinrich Stein Sohns. Besten Freunden. Der Christoph, ein sehr fleißiger und zuverlässiger Bursche. Der Tjaden… dann der Wilhelm, er wurde der ,,Hefe“ genannt. Im Gegensatz dazu war Von Jaucher ein Jahr älterer und war in einer anderen Klasse, obgleich er immer noch ihrer Vorgesetzter war. Kaspar Von Jimmertal war ebenso in 11.B und auch Paul Rahnke, Martin Sonne, Ludwig Johann – oder hieß er doch _Johann Ludwig_? Noch siebzehn Schüler… nein, die waren sechzehn eigentlich. Immer wieder vergaß der Lehrer, dass der „Siggi“ so Mitte Oktober während einer Übungshandgranate in der Luft gesprengt war. Sein Schüler war gestorben, sowie der Neffe seiner Frau in Nordafrika. Deswegen war er über ihren Zustand besorgt. Seine Schüler haben schon viel erlebt.

 Auch letztes Mal hatte Friedrich gewalttätig reagiert – er hatte nämlich der Wehrsportlehrer Peiner, der für die Übungshandgranate verantwortlich war, in den Bauch geschlagen. Damals war keiner damit besonders unzufrieden gewesen, auch der Schulleiter, denn bei Peiners schuldhaftem Verhalten wurde Siggis Familie angelogen. Friedrich war es mit einer Rüge davongekommen. Nun wurde der Tadel für Vogler, der für Friedrich die Verantwortung trug, bestimmt.

 Vogler seufzte und klopfte an die Arbeitszimmertür. Nach einem Augenblick hörte er Walters Stimme: ,,Herein“.  
Sorgfältig öffnete er die Tür und kam herein, und klackte die Absätze. Curt Walter war ein 49-jähriger Mann, der fast kahl auf der Kopfspitze und auf den Schläfen sehr kurz geschnitten grau melierte Haare hatte; seine Augen waren sehr klein und schwarz. Auch Walter wurde von der Jagdnacht ganz sichtlich erschöpft; er hatte kaum geschlafen. Zeigte er dem Lehrer mit der rechten Hand einen dem Schreibtisch gegenüberstehenden schwarzen Ledersessel, denn er war gerade in Telefongespräch. Stumm befolgte Vogler seine Anweisung, während der Schulleiter den Anruf über die Lieferung von medizinischen Gütern für den kommenden Monat weiterführte. Durch das südöstliche gerichtete Buntglasfenster war die Winterlandschaft zu betrachten: Fernes Land, Hügel und Wald, die durch Schnee bedeckt worden. Stetig und angenehm wurden sein Kopf und seinen Gliedmaßen erwärmt. Wegen des aus grünes und gelbes Keramik Holzofen befand sich die Raumtemperatur in warmen Bereich. In Kürze konnte Vogler den Wollhut und die Handschuhe ausziehen.

Walter beendete den Anruf.

,,Guten Morgen“ sagte er und legte das schwarze Telefonhören auf die Gabel auf. ,,Hatten Sie eine gute Reise?“

 „Ja“ sagte Vogler. „Ich danke Ihnen.“

 ,,Ihrer Initiative, bei mir spontan zu erscheinen anstatt an meinen Aufruf abzuwarten ist sehr willkommen.“

 „Ein Schüler hat mir darüber informiert, dass Sie mit mir reden möchten.“

 „Wer ist denn der Schüler?“

 „Er ist Von Jaucher. Kennen Sie ihm schon?..“  
  
„Ich kenne ihm tatsächlich. Und was hat der Schüler Ihnen erzählt?“

 ,,Dass die älteren Schüler noch in den Schlafsälen schlafen, weil sie heute Nacht im Einsatz in den Allensteiner Wäldern waren. Und, dass Sie mit mir sprechen möchten.“

 „Das stimmt. Gestern Abend wurde ich darüber informiert, dass zahlreichen Kriegsgefangenen, die größtenteils aus dem russischen beziehungsweise ukrainischen Gebiet stammten, aus dem 20 Kilometer entfernten Polizeidurchgangslager geflogen worden waren und sich vermutlich in Allensteiner Wälder befanden. Der Gauleiter und ich waren uns einig, es wäre eine _gute_ Gelegenheit, die Wehrfähigkeiten der Schüler auszuüben und zu überprüfen.“

 Vor einem Jahr hätte es nie passieren dürfen. Nach zwei Jahren Ostkrieg litten aber die SS offensichtlich unter Personalmangel. Damit _soll_ die Massenflucht auch erklärt werden.

 ,,Im Hinsicht auf dem Benehmen der Schüler bin ich insgesamt zufrieden, außer mit einem Paar schlechte Vorbilder. Dies bezüglich bin ich nicht lascher als der Gauleiter Stein. Sein Sohn hatte ein Zusammenbruch. Und während des Rückzuges ist Weimer mit einem Klassenkameraden zum Streit gekommen und hat der Rabeneick geschlagen. Daher wurde Weimer wegen Mangel der Disziplin von seinem Vorgesetzter mit zwei Nächten Gefängnis bestraft.“

 Vogler schwieg weiter. Dagegen konnte er nichts sagen. Zum zweiten Mal hatte Friedrich brutal reagiert – und diesmal in einer Notlage und in Anwesenheit von dem Gauleiter Stein. Ziemlich ernst.

 ,,Infolgedessen möchte ich Sie fragen, ob der Schüler Weimer für unsere Schule noch tragbar ist.“

 Der Lehrer schwieg weiter, aber seine Miene zeigte Unruhe. Das war ein Thema, darüber sprach er nicht gerne.

 ,,Nach Ihr Niederschlag gegen Franz Jensen während der NaPolA Boxmeisterschaft im Jahre 1937 hatten Sie nach einem passenden Nachfolger untern Schüler und außerhalb der Schule von Nord nach Süd und von Ost nach West gesucht, um den guten Ruf der Schule im Kampfsport wieder zu etablieren… Wir haben jedoch Ihnen weiterunterstützt und Ihnen als Deutschlehrer hier eingestellt… und letztes Jahr haben Sie _schließlich_ uns mitteilt, dass Sie ein junger Nachwuchs in Berlin-Pankow gefunden hatte… und, dass der Junge mit der Schule schon fertig war, und war _Arbeiter_. Und, dass er tatsächlich dafür begeistert war aber sein Vater doch gar nicht, denn er vermutlich mit den Bolschewisten vor 1933 zu tun hatte… und folglich hab ich persönlich ein Befehl für die Gestapo beantragt, damit wir die verlangte Schulgenehmigung und -zulassung von diesem Mensch erhalten können. Der Sieg gegen die Kuttenberg Anstalt hat uns alle wirklich beeindruckt und überzeugt, damit waren wir alle zufrieden, der Bursche hat tatsächlich ein wertvolles Kriegertemperament und damit werden wir natürlich nicht stoppen, aber wenn der Friedrich mit einer solchen an Disziplin mangelnden Haltung so weitermacht, werde ich Ihnen aufgrund Ihrer leichtsinnigen Wahl verantwortlich gemacht.“

 Während des ganzen Monologes Curt Walters blieb Vogler stumm. Wahrscheinlich erwartete der Schulleiter von ihm nichts anders.

 „Ich möchte mit Ihnen entschuldigen“ murmelte der Lehrer.

 Die Schule hat Vogler schon einmal verzichtet.

 ,,Ich biete Ihnen um die Genehmigung, Friedrich im Gefängnis zu besuchen.“

 „Wozu?“ fragte Walter.

 ,,Ich möchte ihm persönlich zur Ordnung rufen.“

 Walter schmunzelte.

 ,,Das wird Ihnen erlaubt.“ Er schrieb etwas auf einem Zettel. ,,Sie können jetzt gehen.“

 „Ich danke Ihnen“ murmelte Vogler und erhob er sich.

 „Also der Nachmittagsunterricht wird stattfinden wie geplant, also bereiten Sie bitte vor. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag.“

 ,,Ebenso.  
Auf Wiedersehen.“ Absätze klacken, deutscher Gruß und heraus von der Tür.

 

 Vogler möchte mit anderen Kollegen darüber sprechen. Er möchte genauer wissen, was die Nacht vorher tatsächlich geschehen war. Seit 12 Stunden hatte er nicht gegessen, deswegen entschied er, zuerst ein Versuch in der Mensa, der sogenannte _Rittersaal,_ zu machen. Doch niemand war da außer den Dienstmädchen, die die langen Holztische gerade putzten und polierten. Der große Mensasaal war kalt als nie zuvor und still – dennoch auch sehr schön in Morgenlicht. Solange Vogler auf dem bestellten Frühstück wartete, dachte er darüber nach. Da seine Kollegen gerade alle unterrichteten, könnte Friedrich nur ihm über den Vorfall berichten. Das war ihm wichtig, auch um seinen Unterricht besser vorbereiten zu können. Mit der Entscheidung des Schulleiters konnte er nur zustimmen. Er meinte nämlich, es war in dem Augenblick wichtig, der Schulalltag wiederherzustellen. Als sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt er dennoch die Möglichkeit, problemlos zu unterrichten, als ob überhaupt nichts geschehen würde. Albrecht Stein hatte ein Zusammenbruch. Nach Siggis Tod war auch sehr schwierig gewesen, der Schulplan weiterzuführen: Insbesondere nach der öffentlichen Trauerfeier hatten die Schüler die Flieger gezählt. Er hatte es bemerkt. Vogler konnte ihnen keine Vorwürfe machen, da er auch entsetzt war. In seinem Fach war der Siggi kontinuierlich sehr gut gewesen, weil er ein Buchliebhaber war, und lernte auch gerne. Trotz seiner extremen Schüchternheit sollte Siggi vielleicht nur Albrecht untergelegt gewesen sein – in der Tat war es jeder.

Nach dem Frühstück verließ er gerne den kalten Rittersaal – zum Burggefängnis.


	3. Dritter Teil: Friedrich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg! Wenn der Schreibstil à la Thomas Mann ist, ist es tatsächlich... ;)

 Das Burggefängnis lag im Untergeschoss. Benutzt wurde das eigentlich selten. Ein paar Tage Übernachtung zusammen mit den Ratten und ungesunder Feuchtigkeit gelten für meisten Schüler in der Regel als genügende Abschreckung. Anders war es am Anfang des Jahrhunderts, als Allenstein noch eine Kadettenschule war, und zwei Nächte Einsperrung galten im Schülerkreis als Passagenritus. Nichtsdestoweniger war Voglers Weltanschauung näher zu der alten Denkweise als der neuen. Sein Zögling ließ sich von niemanden etwas gefallen.

 Der Gefängniswächter wurde ausgewählt, weil er auch für den Volkssturm zu alt gewesen wäre. Seine Dienstpflicht hatte der alte Pöss allerdings schon lange vorher frei erfüllt. Ursprünglich war er Jäger; saß zu jenem Tischchen neben dem Gefängniseingang nur, wenn jemand darin eingesperrt war.

 ,,Sieg Heil“, grüßte Pöss den Lehrer. Mit dem Augenlid blinkte der Wachter stetig. ,,Bitte, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

 ,,Ich möchte Friedrich Weimer besuchen“ antwortete Vogler. ,,Er wurde heute Nacht eingesperrt.“

 ,,Das weiß ich schon. Er ist allein“ unterbrach ihn der Gefängniswächter. ,,Haben Sie denn eine schriftliche Genehmigung dazu?“

 ,,Ja, hab ich.“ So leitete Vogler ihm den ihm von Schuldirektor Walter ausgehändigten Zettel weiter. Pöss öffnete das kleine Registerbuch, nahm den Bleistift und schrieb.

 ,,Haben Sie denn nen zweiten Vorname?“ fragte.

 ,,Ja. Ähm … Rainer.“

 Pöss fügte den Namen hinzu, dann erhob er sich und nahm die Türschlüssel. Er zündete eine Lampe ein. Er öffnete die kleine Holztür, die die Wendeltreppe nach unter verbarg. Ein eiskalter Windstoß hochkam von der Öffnung.

 ,,So, passen Sie mal bitte auf. Hier ist es rutschig, gehen Sie mal hinter dem alten Mann“ sagte Pöss. ,,So, falls er runterrutscht, sind Sie ja gerettet.“ Ohne Zwischenfälle gingen sie aber die Treppe herunter. Die Luft wurde feuchter und feuchter. Pöss öffnete das einfache Stahlgitter des Zellenraumes und trat dann zurück.

 

Vogler hätte nicht erwartet, Friedrich wach vorzufinden. Er war in der ersten Zelle eingesperrt worden und saß an der Bettstatt. Gerade starrte er ins Nichts. Das schwache Sonnenlicht, das veraltetes schmutziges dünnes Fensterglas durchdrang, beleuchtete sein verdrossenes, trübes Gesicht. Das Burggefängnis befand sich auf der Rückseite und wurde unterhalt des Berghangs errichtet. Der Junge war überrascht, als er die Schritten Voglers hörte. Er sah in Richtung Eingang, dann drehte er sich wieder um.

 „Friedrich“ sagte Vogler, ohne sich zu viel zu nähern. Aber Friedrich reagierte nicht. Er konnte nicht Friedrich zu viel Freiheiten geben; er war sein Vorgesetzter.

 ,,Friedrich, schau mich mal an!“ brüllte Vogler; er hatte jetzt keine Wahl. Friedrich gehorchte ihm und stand er auf, an die Gitter näherkommend. Sein Körper dunkelte das von dem Fenster auskommende Licht ab. Er war außerordentlich gutaussehend und wohlgestaltet, mit breiten Schultern und schmalen Hüften und freiliegenden stahlblauen Augen. Immer noch war sein gutaussendendes Gesicht schmutzig wegen der Nacht im Wald; seine bastblonden Haaren waren ordentlich gekämmt aber dennoch dreckig. In der Waschgelegenheit darf das Wasser eingefroren sein.

 ,,Ich bin vor Kurzem zur Schule zurückgekommen. Der Schuldirektor hatte mich informiert. Du wurdest wegen undisziplinierten Verhalten vor dem Feind eingesperrt. Du hättest Rabeneick ins Gesicht geschlagen. Stimmt`s?“

 Trüb nickte Friedrich.

 ,,Warum?“ fragte Vogler.

 „Der hat mir ausgelacht.“

 „Also du bist doch ja nicht zehn Jahre alt mehr, du sollst doch ja schon in der Lage sein, dich zu beherrschen!..

Der Schulleiter, Friedrich! Der Schulleiter selbst hat mir angerufen, um sich deinetwegen zu beschweren! Er hat mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht und mich gefragt, dich in dieser Schule zuzulassen! "

 Friedrich schwieg. Feindselig und verdrossen starrte er dem Lehrer weiter.

 "Was war denn los mit dir, was ist denn im Wald geschehen?"

 Dann Friedrich zögerte, ihm zu beantworten, und Vogler kam die schlechte Vorahnung wieder, die er am Schuleingang hatte;

Friedrich war schweigsam und misstrauisch, als ob er sich bedroht fühlte.

 ,,Also sag mir mal bitte die _Wahrheit_!"

 Und Wörter kamen Friedrich langsam wieder, unruhig, widerstrebend:

 ,,Wir waren auf der Suche nach den Russen, die geflohen waren. Gauleiter Stein führte uns an. Das war sehr dunkel und er hat uns gesagt, die waren bewaffnet. So, als wir hörten, die Russen uns entgegengingen, haben vielen von uns geschossen. Schwer verletzt wurde einer. Mindestens. Albrecht hat versucht, seine Wunde mithilfe einem Verbandzeug zu versorgen, aber das war vergeblich. Das gab zu viel Blut, das floss in Strömen an den Schnee. Der Russe hat was in seiner Sprache ausgeplappert und nahm Albrechts Hand im Griff. Danach ist sein Vater angerannt und hat der Russe mit seiner Pistole am Kopf abgeknallt.

Er hat Albrecht stark empört, denn er hatte geweint. Und dann wurde es uns befohlen, in LKWs wieder einzusteigen."

 Sprachlos starrte Vogler ihm. Von Friedrich etwas mehr zu verlangen war bloß unbilliger, egoistischer Neugier. Es wäre entweder seinen Willen oder ihr Vorteil, des Gauleiters Behauptungen und Autorität Friedrich gegenüber in Zweifel zu ziehen. Sorgfältig wählte er die passenden Wörter aus, zu verwenden. Nur hoffte er, dass der Junge es erkennen würde und ihm folgen.

 ,,Inwiefern waren denn die Russen bewaffnet?"

 Friedrich schwieg einen Augenblick noch.

 ,,Ich hab keine Waffen gesehen."

 Der Lehrer bemühte sich, ungerührt zu bleiben. Er schmunzelte.

 ,,Ach so. 

Sicher wurden die irgendwo verborgen."

 ,,Konnten Sie etwas über Albrecht erfahren?"

 ,,Nein. Wieso? Wurde der verletzt?"

 ,,Nein, aber sein Vater war sehr wütend auf ihm."

 ,,Also. Der Schulleiter hat mir darüber nichts gesagt. Ich glaube, es geht ihm gut.

Mittwochs warte ich auf dich. Wir werden die zwei Tage Kampfübungen aufholen, die du hier versäumt hast."

 

Vogler trat sich zurück. Pöss führte ihm durch die Wendeltreppe wieder. Er soll über die Unterrichtsstunde nachdenken. Sie hatten seine Schüler total benutzt. Entsetzt fragte er sich nun, ob die Flucht der Durchgangslagergefangenen bezwungen hätte sein können – und tatsächlich gar keine Flucht.


	4. Vierter Teil: Die Schulklasse und ihr Lehrer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Eggs!

 16 Uhr nachmittags. Deutschunterricht in der 11 B.

 Schließlich hatte der Lehrer beschlossen, dass die Schüler ein Aufsatz schreiben sollten. Geplant war es ursprünglich, die Rede über frühgermanischen Mythen weiterzuführen, aber nach dem Gespräch mit Friedrich war ihn klarer geworden, dass sein Unterricht kaum Zuhörer gefunden hätte. Vergeblich hatte er versucht, nicht darüber zu grübeln. Darüber geredet hatte er mit seinen Kollegen schließlich auch nicht. In diesem Augenblick war der Trauerfall des Neffen ein Trost geworden, indem der sich mit Walters Enttäuschung und der Gedanke an der Nacht im Wald vermischen und so vermied, dass seine Sorgen sich zu viel vergrößerten.

 Um zwei vor sechzehn kam Vogler in den Schulraum im 1. Stock herein und alle Schüler standen auf und machten den deutschen Gruß. Aus den letzten Reihen starrte Albrecht Stein ihn mit seinen gescheiten blaugrauen Augen an. Die links nebens ihm Schulbank war unbesetzt. Außer Friedrich waren alle anwesend.

 Vogler öffnete das Klassenbuch und fing an, die Schüler aufzurufen. Unter anderen:

 ,,Engelhart.“

Wilhelm wurde _Hefe_ wegen seiner goldbrauen Haaren genannt, die mit der Farbe von Bierhefe ähnlich waren. Ziemlich bleich sah er heute aus.

 Und Ludwig war also Johanns Nachname.

 ,,Rabeneick.“  
Noch blau von Friedrichs Schlag war Erwins Auge.  
,,Hier.“

 ,,Rahnke.“  
„Hier“, meldete er sich monoton.

 ,,Schneider.“  
,,Hier, Herr Vogler.“ Christoph hatte die ganze Zeit mit seinem Nachbartisch gestritten.

 ,,Sonne.“  
,,Hier“, meldete der Junge sich, ohne die Absätze zu klacken.

 ,,Stein.“  
,,Hier“, sagte Albrecht ganz gewiss.

 ,,Tjaden.“  
Der dicke Junge hustete und antwortete kurz danach.

 ,,Von Jimmertal.“  
,,Hier.“ Er verkrampfte die Hände.

 ,,Weimer fehlt. Setzt euch.“

 Gleichzeitig setzten sich alle Schüler wieder hin.

 ,,Nehmt euch die Hefte. Ihr schreibt ein Aufsatz.“

 Nach einem Überraschungsmoment wechseln die Schüler die Bücher mit den schmalen, aus Pappkarton mit braunen Einband gebundenen Heften, die für die Aufsätze verwendet wurden. Ganz ernst betrachtete Albrecht den Lehrer, auf den Titel wartend. Schon drei Jahren zuvor hatte Vogler in einer anderen Klasse diesen Titel aufgegeben, und daran hatte er sich während der Mahlzeit wieder erinnert.

 ,, _Die winterliche Landschaft als Bestandteil germanischen Heldensaga._ Ihr habt eine Stunde Zeit.“

 Schamlos drückte Albrechts Miene seine Unzufriedenheit deutlich aus. Wegen der Titelwahl oder etwas anderem. Vogler nahm Platz und öffnete wieder das Klassenbuch, und begann darin zu blättern. Voglers eigene Haltung zu dem Vorfall war eindeutig: Darauf legte der Lehrer Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte seine Unterrichtsplanung wegen der Ereignisse der Nacht zuvor geändert. Was er hätte noch tun oder dazu sagen könnten, um sich von dem Benehmen seiner Kollegen zu distanzieren, wusste er nicht.

 Er sah die Schüler an. Sie zögerten mit dem Schreiben anzufangen. Albrecht drehte sich links um, wo üblich sein Freund Friedrich saß, und danach nach rechts, wo sich Tjaden und Christoph Schneider befanden. Lachte Christoph, der häufig wie ein schlauer Fuchs grinste, heute nicht, und wandte seine Augen ab.

 Christoph war Friedrichs Freund in der Schule gewesen, bis Albrecht erschienen war. Friedrichs Haft war eine mögliche Ursache für die Unzufriedenheit des jungen Steins. Ihm bevorzugte Vogler Friedrich, denn er war das Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Jugend; aber er erkannte Albrechts geistigen Eigenschaften an, seinen scharfen Vorstand und außerordentlicher Schreibstil, was ihn auszeichnet, dem die Zukunft sicherlich gehörte. Daher verstand Vogler auch gut, obwohl er Christoph bevorzugen würde, warum Friedrich Albrechts Gesellschaft so liebte. Denn Albrecht war das Gegenteil von Friedrich, und alles, was sie nicht gemeinsam hatten, wurde zwischen ihnen geteilt…

 Nun richteten Albrechts zart umschattete Augen auf die linealen Seiten des Heftes, vor Aufregung zitterte leise die zarte, bleiche Halshaut während des Schreibprozesses… Mund und Kinn waren ihm ungewöhnlich weich gebildet. Stark hat er sich darauf konzentriert.

 Der Lehrer aber sah auch die anderen Schüler an. Wenigstens hatten doch alle mit dem Schreiben angefangen. Es war schon ein Erfolg. Je zwei oder drei Wörter stoppte doch Tjadens Hand. Auf der Suche nach einer besseren passenden Ausdrucksweise oder Satzkombination zögerte er ein Augenblick lang, seinen breiten Mund abwärtsrichtend, dann schrieb weiter. Im Gegensatz dazu schrieb Christoph stetig weiter, aber mit einer ungewöhnlichen Ungewissheit, als ob er spürte, dass alles, was er in der Lage war zu schreiben, klang in der Praxis unglaubwürdig und naiv.

 Erwin Rabeneick schrieb auch ständig und ganz vorsichtig, als ob eine zu harte Sätzen seinen blauen Augen einen jähen Stich verursachen könnte. Und offenbar hatte der ,,Hefe" keine Lust darauf. Zu viele Mühe hat Wilhelm in der Tat gemacht, das heutige Datum und der Aufsatztitel wieder zu schreiben, denn er zuerst die beiden nur mit dem Bleistift und ganz rasch auf dem Kopfende geschrieben hatte. Lustlos und sterbensmüde hatte er dann mit dem Schreiben begonnen.

 Was war denn los mit Kaspar? Der hatte mit der Tinte so lange gespielt und gezögert, dass ein Tintenfleck auf der Seite entstand und deshalb müsste er die Seite herausreißen und wieder anfangen. Und unablässig und nervös zitterte sein linker Fuß in den schwarzen Lederstiefel. Und was war denn los mit Martin, der so häufig ins Nichts ansah wie der Friedrich in seiner Zelle? Und Paul und Johann, die beiden nachdenklich waren wie selten zuvor? Nur Albrecht schrieb unablässig weiter, erbarmungslos. Und wieder und wieder kam Vogler die provokative und anklagende, immer dringlichere und dringlichere Frage: Gab keiner Antwort? Gab denn keiner, keiner Antwort??

 

 


	5. Requiem Für Albrecht (Sprechen, Schreiben, Schweigen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für eure Interesse und Geduld.  
> Das ist das Ende der Geschichte. Es kann jedoch sein, dass eine Fortsetzung und/oder Spin-Offs folgen werden.
> 
> Die Strophe am Ende ist von Tom Schilling (aus dem Lied ,,Draußen am See"). In Laufe der Erzählung gab es viele Zitaten von deutschen Autoren (Thomas Mann, Wolfgang Borchert, Kurt Tucholsky, Siegfried Lenz), als auch von dem Film ,,NaPolA - Elite für den Führer". Alle Rechte liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern.
> 
> Ein spezieller Dank gilt Sebastian, der mein Beta-Tester gewesen ist. Bitte beachtet euch, dass ich keine deutsche Muttersprachlerin bin.  
> Auf Wiedersehen!

 

 

In der Außenwelt und ganz fern in Hof zeigte die sanfte, gedämpfte Tonglocke das Ende der Stunde. Das Klatschen aus den Nachbarklassen begann kurz danach.

 ,,In Ordnung, die Zeit ist um" murmelte Vogler. Erleichtert hörten die Schüler auf zu schreiben.

 Albrecht schwitzte. Ihm möchte Vogler nicht als Erste aufrufen; Albrecht las jedes Mal vor, heute möchte der Lehrer seinen Aufsatz aber als letzte Chance bewahren. Von der ,,Hefe" und Rabeneick aber war nichts zu erwarten, und von Kaspar auch...

 ,,Christoph, komm mal vorne, lies bitte vor."

 Christophs Gesichtsausdruck war nicht gerade derjenige, davon der Lehrer erhofft hatte. Deswegen stand Vogler wieder auf und näherte sich an das linke Fenster. Das Glasfenster war völlig zugefroren und vergeblich versuchte er, etwas Draußen zu betrachten. Inzwischen war der Junge aufgestanden und trat er nun ans Lehrerpult.

 ,,Bitte."

 Mit furchtsamer Stimme hat so der Christoph mit dem Vorlesen angefangen.  
Zuerst wiederholte er den Aufsatztitel. ,,Die winterliche Landschaft als Bestandteil germanischen Heldensaga." Und das war in Ordnung. Im ersten Abschnitt kam es aber ,,die winterliche Landschaft" wieder in Einsatz; und die waren schon zwei Wiederholungen. Ganz unsicher – und für seine Persönlichkeit ganz selten - plapperte Christoph etwas weiter aus. Es war peinlich ihm zuzuhören. Er musste ihm aufhalten, um ihn eine Blamage zu ersparen- 

 ,,Genug."

 Christoph hielt an, und aus einer Mischung von Scham und Dankbarkeit erröteten seine Wangen leicht.

 ,,Albrecht, lies mal bitte vor."

 Ihm möchte der Lehrer nicht _immer wieder_ aufrufen. Der Junge steht auf, als ob es sein Recht gewesen sei, als ob er nichts anders erwartet habe. Doch als Albrecht wie Christoph zuvor ans Lehrerpult trat und unter der Tafel stand und sich räuspert, bevor er mit dem Vorlesen beginnt, seinen plötzlich wieder aufmerksamen Klassenkameraden und keinerlei den Lehrer betrachtend, klingt in seiner flüsternden, sanften Stimme die Angst. Nur mühsam sind für Vogler seine ersten Wörter zu hören:

 ,,So kindlich es … kam, so erfüllt uns Menschen die Winterzeit und der Anblick der winterlichen … mit einem unerklärlichen Gefühl von Glückseligkeit.“

 Obwohl _Glückseligkeit_ der erste klar hörbare Begriff eigentlich gewesen war, hätte Albrecht die Aufmerksamkeit aller seiner Zuhörer fest im Griff. Hörte der Lehrer ihm zu, obwohl er stetig aus dem Fenster blickte, beide aus Pflichtgefühl und persönlichem Vergnügen, enttäuscht wurde er nämlich niemals; und die Schüler hörten ihm zu, weil Albrecht oft die Schulstimmung darstellte. Seine kritische Stimme hatte Gewicht, und Albrechts Zeitungsartikeln wurden sogar von Walter als Barometer zur Ermessung der Moral seiner Schüler benutzt. Und heute sehen ihn alle an, erwartungsvoll, alle ernst und traurig und ruhelos, mit schläfrigen, bleichen Gesichte und sterbensmüden Augen, krämpfigen Händen auf den Schulbänken greifend und rastlosen, angespannten Knochen, als ob die alle auf Albrechts Wörter warten, um sich daran zu klammern.

 ,,Vielleicht weil wir, als Kinder, der Schnee mit der Weihnachtsfeier verbanden.“

 Vogler drehte sich um und blickte auf den Jungen. Ja!, ein Kind war Albrecht jedenfalls immer noch – und so sah er auch aus, mit zu kleinen Schultern, auf denen die braune Uniformjacke verformt, und der ungewöhnlich weich ausgebildete Mund und das Kinn, von dem Sonnenuntergang nur halb beleuchtet wurde. Der Lehrer drehte sich wieder um. Im Kürz müsste die Lichtbeleuchtung im Burg eingeschaltet worden. Albrechts Stimme wurde immer gewisser und gewisser, im Gegensatz dazu ernüchterte sich seine Laune:

 ,,Ich jedenfalls war in meinen Vorstellung ein Held, der Drachen besiegt und Jungfrauen rettet. Jemand, der die Welt vor den Bösen befreit.“

 Lachte der Lehrer ganz deutlich dann, aus Zärtlichkeit für jene Erinnerungen, die Albrechts Unschuld beteuerten. Wie ein Kind sah er aus und jedenfalls war`s Albrecht immer noch – ein Kind, das in einer märchenhaften mittelalterlichen Burg lebte, als zauberhafte Bühne für seine Fantasien. Darunter im zweiten Burghof befand es sich ein wunderschönes Sandsteinrelief, dessen männliche Hauptfigur einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, der ähnlich mit dem Siegfried von Fritz Lang war; und dazu noch die Marmorstatue des Hl. Georgs, des Ritters, der mit seiner Lanze den schlangenförmigen Drachen erniedrigt …

 Den Hinweis vollzog Vogler nach, als es schon zu spät war:

 „Und als wir gestern loszogen, um die Gefangenen zu finden, da kam ich mir wieder vor, wie dieser kleine Junge, der die Welt vor dem Bösen retten will.“

 Voglers Lachen starb. Wieder sehr unbehaglich sah er seine Schüler an, die schon unruhig wurden…

 ,,Albrecht, hör auf.“

 Doch Albrecht hörte nicht auf. Er las schneller, sogar, als ob er nun spürte, seine Zeit wurde immer knapper-

 ,,Gefangene zu erschießen ist unrecht! Sie waren weder bewaffnet, wie Gauleiter Stein uns angab, um uns zu erhitzen-„

 Schließlich hatte Vogler Albrecht entgegengesprungen. Durch einen Stoß schuf er, sein braunes Heft aus Pappkarton zu entreißen.

 „Hör auf…“ wiederholte er zum dritten Mal. Es klang quasi wie eine Bitte.  
Jetzt konnte der Schüler sein Aufsatz nicht mehr vorlesen, aber Albrecht hatte offenbar sein eigenes Thema auswendig gelernt, um im Notfall noch in der Lage zu sein, darüber zu berichten:

 „…Noch waren es Männer, sondern Kindern, die wir erschossen haben!“

 Einen raschen Blick auf die Seiten des Heftes werfend, war Vogler gelungen, nur einen einzelnen Satz zu lesen:

  _-Der Junge, der von meinem Vater erschossen wurde, war so ungefähr in meinem Alter.-_

Hatte Vogler gegen der Junge wieder gestoßen und viel heftiger, indem der Lehrer ihm zwang, in Richtung Klassentür ihm gegenüber zu laufen. Das von dem Mann gebrüllte ,,Raus!“ erstickt Albrechts letztere Wörter.

 

_***_

 

 In den folgenden Stunden verweigerte sich Albrecht, entweder Voglers oder Walters Fragen nach seiner Tat zu beantworten. Bis sein Vater, der Gauleiter Stein, Mitte der Nacht zur Schule erschien, sagte Albrecht kein einziges Wort. Nun schwieg er. Endlich.

 

 

**ENDE.**

 

  

_Draußen im See liegst Du und einen Stein  
Draußen im See wirst Du immer sein_

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Der Fic ist schon angefertigt werden und wird regelmäßig aktualisiert.
> 
> Bitte beachtet euch, dass ich keine deutsche Muttersprachlerin bin ^^`
> 
> Vielen Dank, und bis bald!


End file.
